1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a stylus, and to a pressure detecting system including a stylus and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a digitizer, a touch screen, or the like, which is capable of replacing a conventional input device such as a keyboard and a mouse, and which is capable of directly detecting a position contacted by a human's hand or an object, has been widely used. In addition, the use of a stylus system capable of performing more elaborate, or more accurate, input (as compared to a system using the human hand) tends to increase.
To perform various operations corresponding to writing pressure of the stylus acting on the digitizer (for example, a control of a thickness of a line drawn by the stylus), desire for detection of the writing pressure of the stylus has increased. To this end, according to the related art, a technology wherein a change in frequency of a signal emitted from the stylus corresponding to a change in pressure of the stylus, and detection of the changed frequency to sense the writing pressure of the stylus, has been used.
However, because the frequency of the signal emitted from the stylus is continuously changed, a frequency detection operation (for example, Fast Fourier transform, or the like) is repeatedly performed, thereby increasing a processing time and complicating a hardware configuration.